


paradise

by minheoney



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheoney/pseuds/minheoney
Summary: Jackson knows his arrangement with you, his client, should never stray from the bedroom, but a chance encounter leads to an opportunity to change the nature of your relationship and he becomes more determined than ever to get close to you.





	paradise

in which you attend a formal event with your employer but the night takes a turn when you run into a familiar face...

 

A lost cause - that was what your last boyfriend called you when he walked out of your life. Since then, you took his words to heart and never dated again.

Braving the high octane world of corporate law, you were expected to be as ferocious as you were cunning. To be blunt, in the eyes of many you were deadly. No one could keep count of the small businesses you had destroyed to maintain your conglomerate employer at the top of the financial food chain. There was no telling how many livelihoods were ruined by your merciless marches through the courtroom.

There wasn’t an exact moment your heart ceased to function, but you inevitably accepted that turning off the center of your emotions permanently would help your career as a stone cold bitch.

You were the crown jewel of your company’s division of expansion and the uncontested team leader of the entire legal department. There was no courtroom untouched by your savagery and no client unsatisfied with your performance.

Though at the moment, your boss was quite cross with you.

“At least try to smile,” garbled Namjoon under his breath, sipping champagne at your side.

Rolling your eyes apathetically, you downed your drink and snatched another from the passing waiter. Staying buzzed was integral to getting through another dull night of playing nicely with others. Gulping a mouthful, you questioned, “I thought it was part of my job description to look menacing at all times?”

“I can have that clause added to your contract, if you wish,” Namjoon retorted, flashing a smile to another constituent as he spoke to you out of the corner of his mouth.

With a snort, you rebuffed, “I negotiate my own contract, Mr. Kim. You should know better.”

The owner and founder of Kim Enterprises scoffed in defeat and finished his drink, holding out his arm to allow yours to hook through. “Time to mingle,” he murmured with disdain.

Neither of you were keen on this fundraiser and banquet, but a man of his stature and prowess needed to keep up appearances. For the past year or two as his company rose to power, you had been the accessory at his side for functions like these. Your reputation had swelled among the world of moguls and executives, and for that reason, your employer desired nothing more than to flaunt you.

Kim Namjoon preferred to appear more powerful than he actually was, though the man was just as ruthless - if not more so - than you were. He rather enjoyed spinning you around his professional circles, giving his competitors and allies alike the chance to see the weapon he could easily use to wound them.

Part of you wanted to submit to the pride and arrogance that could be given to you in these situations, but deep down, you wanted to crawl under a rock and bury your face in the dirt. Others may be affluent with corruption and despicable deeds, but you still held enough of a conscience to despise what you did to the innocent people that got in your employer’s way.

“Had enough yet?” Namjoon teased after another pointless conversation you managed to endure with one of his business counterparts.

You groaned quietly for his ears alone and hissed, “I want twenty grand added to my budget next year.”

Though the amount could be considered mere pocket change for someone of his wealth, Namjoon gawked and asked, “What the hell for?”

“None of your damn business, sir,” you replied, grinning insincerely at the approach of one more sycophant.

Namjoon placed a hand at the lower curve of your back, pushing you forward slightly to block him like a shield, and whispered near your face, “You are the only person with the balls to talk to me like that.”

By his tone alone you could tell that fact overly pleased him. But not once in your tenure as Namjoon’s counsel had you returned his affections and you were not about to start tonight.

“Take your hand away from my ass or something very bad will happen to your balls, Mr. Kim,” you threatened, sipping your champagne blithely.

Namjoon removed his hand immediately and you smirked at the little victory. The two of you swiftly composed yourselves for the woman coming to stand before you, flashing a fake smile in your direction.

“Good to see you both again,” sang Sooyeon with a hint of monotone, brushing her waved hair behind her shoulders to expose her collarbones. The grin she was sporting never traveled to her eyes, which meant it was solely for show. You expected nothing less. “I’m starting to think you two are a couple,” she added, snide.

You and your boss released similar noises of disgust at the suggestion, which drew a very surprised reaction from Sooyeon. 

“With all due respect,” Namjoon crooned, addressing her with the highest formality. “I can’t date a woman more cutthroat than myself.”

You chuckled, rather satisfied.

Sooyeon snickered, then turned and called, “Darling?”

Curious, you searched the sea of people for who Sooyeon could be summoning. Generally she carried herself alone; a woman that needed no support or company. Her bitter and very public divorce the previous year saw to that.

“I’m here, beautiful,” cooed her date in a mollifying tone, handing over a fresh glass of bubbly which she took eagerly.

Your heart sank to the pit of your stomach when you recognized the man that had moved to stand at her side. Adrenaline coursed from your toes to the crown of your head at a rate beyond what was considered tolerable. Choking on air, you covered your mouth and coughed to hide it.

Namjoon glanced at you confusedly.

“This is Jackson Wang,” introduced Sooyeon, stroking his arm and giving him a glance over as if he were a sparkly new toy and not an actual person.

Namjoon and Jackson greeted each other briefly before his eyes fell on you.

Crimson flushed your cheeks, but the dim lights of the ballroom helped to conceal the shade. Blinking rapidly, you were a delayed second or two behind Jackson in observing the usual formalities. Meanwhile, he was playing along exceptionally well.

Considering you had been having sex with him for the past year.

Keep Reading: [tumblr](https://minheoney.tumblr.com/post/173202510845/paradise-one) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/564954333-paradise-one) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1339868/1/paradise-jackson-got7-jacksonwang-jacksonandyou-got7)

 

**Author's Note:**

> minheoney.tumblr.com


End file.
